


Пять игр, которые Питер Страм выиграл и одна, которую проиграл

by Cexmet



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Language: Russian, five things
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-04
Updated: 2013-10-04
Packaged: 2017-12-28 10:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>См. название.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пять игр, которые Питер Страм выиграл и одна, которую проиграл

Петр же сидел вне на дворе. И подошла к нему одна служанка и сказала: и ты был с Иисусом Галилеянином. Но он отрекся перед всеми, сказав: не знаю, что ты говоришь. Когда же он выходил за ворота, увидела его другая, и говорит бывшим там: и этот был с Иисусом Назореем. И он опять отрекся с клятвою, что не знает Сего Человека. Немного спустя подошли стоявшие там и сказали Петру: точно и ты из них, ибо и речь твоя обличает тебя. Тогда он начал клясться и божиться, что не знает Сего Человека. И вдруг запел петух. И вспомнил Петр слово, сказанное ему Иисусом: прежде нежели пропоет петух, трижды отречешься от Меня. И выйдя вон, плакал горько.  
(Евангелие от Матфея – глава 26, стихи 69-75)

 

I.

Когда агент Питер Страм приходит в сознание, первое, что он чувствует – боль: голова ноет после дозы транквилизатора, колени и спина саднят, точно его тащили волоком, а в запястья впились кандалы. Открыв глаза, он видит перед собой подвал, темный и сырой, как пещера, а, затем, замечает чуть в отдалении – «у другой стены», думает он – какое-то движение.   
– Кто здесь? – спрашивает он, слыша спокойствие в собственном голосе.   
– Кто ты такой? – доносится с другого конца подвала, и, точно в ответ на эти слова, загорается свет – не слишком яркий, но Страм все равно щурится, и не сразу узнает человека, прикованного напротив.   
Ему требуется почти минута, чтобы понять – человек, вокруг шеи которого обвита поблескивающая цепь, и руки которого скованы наручниками – это Дуглас Батлер. Дуглас Уольдо Батрел, также известный, как Овчарка, лет десять назад был уличным бандитом, и Страм отправил его за решетку, вместе со всей бандой – но это случилось уже после того, как Батлер вышиб мозги напарнику Страма.   
Батлер на свободе уже три года. Страм пытается не помнить об этом, не думать об этом.   
– Что за черт? – спрашивает Батлер. Его цепь тянется куда-то вверх и теряется в системе блоков под потолком – и туда же тянутся цепи от оков на руках Страма.   
Тот знает, что происходит, и догадывается о том, кто за этим стоит: Пила, загадочный и неуловимый убийца, жестокий и высокомерный. Страм изучал его психологический портрет, составленный экспертами, сотни раз.  
Откуда-то с потолка доносится голос – тот же, что звучит на всех магнитофонных записях и видеокассетах дела Пилы, тот, который Страм слышал десятки раз.   
– Здравствуйте, агент Страм, – произносит голос, – я внимательно наблюдал за Вашими попытками меня поймать, и, как видите, преуспел куда больше, нежели Вы. Мне удалось Вас поймать, хоть это было и непросто – и теперь я хочу сыграть с Вами в одну игру. Это помещение начнет заполняться ядовитым газом через десять минут, но у Вас есть возможность выбраться отсюда. Ключ от Ваших оков лежит на полу, прямо перед Вами – но если Вы подойдете к нему, чтобы поднять, цепь натянется и сломает шею мистеру Батлеру. Вы убьете того, кто убил Вашего напарника.   
На несколько секунд голос замолкает, и Страм успевает сделать два глубоких вдоха, прежде, чем слышит:   
– Я должен также сообщить Вам, что произошедшее здесь, если Вы уйдете, будет оставаться тайной так долго, как этого Вы сами захотите. Время пошло.  
Шипение некачественной кассеты затихает вместе с голосом, и, тогда, Батлер начинает кричать – без слов или Страму кажется, что без слов. Цепи гремя. Времени на выбор мало.  
Эту игру Страм выигрывает.

 

II.

Видов серийных и массовых убийц – не меньше, чем пород собак: кто-то работает один, кому-то нужны сообщники, кто-то наслаждается мучениями жертвы, а кого-то волнует лишь сама возможность убийства.  
Джон Крамер скорее террорист, чем типичный серийный убийца – удовольствие, связанное с насилием для него ничтожно в сравнении с тем, какой ужас вызывают его преступления у тех, кто узнает о них из газет и телерепортажей. Убийство для него – не суд и не месть и даже не игра, а что-то вроде выкрика, который кидает рокер в толпу фанатов.   
С такой энергией, харизмой и верой в свои силы, Крамер действительно мог бы стать рок-звездой. Как и Чарльз Мэнсон.   
Страм думает, что у него не было выбора: его отпечатки пальцев оставлены на блокноте, лежащем в комнате, где проходила игра Марка Родригеза-Уилсона, сгоревшего заживо из-за своей слишком пламенной любви ко лжи. Крамер предупредил Страма об этом, и тот забрал улику, но, после этого, он уже не может играть честно, потому, что знает, чем это кончится. Даже если он убьет Крамера, его ученик просто повторит уже сделанное однажды, и этим все и закончится: полиция и ФБР будут рады разорвать на части любого, кто может оказаться Пилой.   
Поэтому, когда Крамер говорит: «ты можешь остаться или пойти за мной», Страму кажется, что с мира слезла внешняя оболочка, и он оказался на тонком мосте через бездну. Ему кажется, что выхода нет – хотя, позже, будет казаться, что выход был, равно как была и возможность его найти.   
Так или иначе, выбор – идти по этому мосту дальше или прыгнуть вниз, отказавшись от борьбы, это тоже игра, и Страм ее выигрывает. 

 

III. 

Иногда Страму кажется, что он солгал самому себе: он не был вынужден пойти за Крамером, он сделал это потому, что захотел.   
Истинной причиной ему кажется согласие с тем, что Крамер проповедует, жившее в нем уже много лет – он устал от условности справедливости, и от людей, свято верящих в то, что их жизнь стоит того, чтобы каждый вечер напиваться и бить жену до полусмерти, воровать, чтобы купить очередную дозу или вставать на край крыши, чтобы кричать оттуда: «я спрыгну!», пока внизу не соберется толпа. Истинной причиной ему кажется подвал, сырой, как пещера, и мертвый Батлер – убийство без убийства, месть без мести, то, чего он когда-то хотел, то, чего он никогда бы не сделал.  
Дело не в желании отомстить, не в законе «око за око» – нет, смерть напарника осталась в прошлом, в другой жизни, в той, после которой Страм и ушел в ФБР, чтобы преуспеть больше, чем в полиции. Дело не в тех, кого он спас и кого потерял, а в том, что ему предстоит запомнить, понять, выучить, как школьный урок.   
Мало кто умеет держать людей при себе так, как это делает Джон Крамер: его бывшая жена, Янг и Страм, другой ученик и все те, кто пойдет за ним после, а это может быть каждый выживший – все, к кому он прикасается, остаются возле него, как планеты, удерживаемые притяжением звезды, всегда на своих орбитах, поворот вокруг оси, поворот вокруг солнца. Эта привязанность – как сделка с Дьяволом, как вера в Бога или любовь: ты не можешь отказаться, хочешь того или нет. Семья Чарльза Мэнсона была готова ради него на все, но эта тупая покорность не имеет ничего общего с тем, что связывает Крамера и его последователей, вынужденных или добровольных.   
Страм – не источник информации о потенциальных жертвах и Крамер не допускает его до работы с механизмами; он – наблюдатель, чаще молчаливый, чем говорящий, он – физическая сила и ощущение неотвратимости собственного однажды совершенного выбора. Полицейские на цепях, полицейские в цепях, ловушки и головоломки: кто-то останется без напарника, без друга, без того, кого ценил, точно собственную жизнь – как когда-то Страм.   
Он знает, что у Крамера есть ученик, и это – не Аманда Янг, а мужчина, достаточно сильный, чтобы без труда подвешивать к потолку человеческие тела. Страм и тот, кого он не знает, никогда не видели друг друга, и оба догадываются, чем это кончится: схваткой, когда, Крамер натравит их друг на друга, чтобы сравнить.   
Признать, что он – второй вариант, нужный на тот случай, если основной план провалится, если главный ученик не сможет оправдать ожиданий – тоже часть игры, и Страм проходит этот этап, не остановившись ни на секунду, блестяще – как и предыдущие. 

 

IV.

Крамер говорит, что Страм должен оставить их, отказаться от того, от чего отказаться не может, и снова стать одним из простых преследователей.   
Тот знает, что не может уйти, но уходит: это подготовка первой игры для второго, настоящего ученика, и это – игра сама по себе, которую Страм выигрывает: он должен был поверить тому, кому верить нельзя и отречься от веры в него. В этот раз он выиграл, не зная, что играет. 

 

V.

Стеклянный куб – простая и быстрая игра: действуй быстро и резко, или страх тебя прикончит. Как в том подвале – только времени меньше, и боль – не чужая, а собственная.   
Страм помнил, что ему, несмотря на отречение, придется, как и другим ученикам Крамера, пройти через настоящую игру, оказаться в ловушке и выбираться – ценой увечий, страха, боли. Но он не знал, что время его игры настанет уже после того, как Крамер умрет.   
Он не думает об этом, глядя на темноту перед собой, искаженную водой и неровным толстым стеклом, увеличивающем все, как лупа. Он снова выиграл. 

 

VI.

Вторая и последняя ловушка, которую Крамер приготовил для Страма – стеклянный гроб, от которого уходят вверх две изогнутые трубы, такие же, как от стеклянного куба. Шутка или нет, правда или ложь, правда или вызов – детская игра.   
Крамер предлагает выбрать: снова вера или снова неверие, и этот выбор куда сложнее, чем «умри или убей». Знакомо искаженный голос не говорит об этом прямо – в случае выигрыша кассета не сможет стать уликой, как, возможно, и в случае проигрыша, Страм понимает это, слышит, но знает цену каждому слову. «Позор тебе» – «позор мне». То, что кажется возможностью забыть отречение, может оказаться капканом, но может и стать началом нового пути. Своя смерть или чужие смерти – правильный выбор невозможен, как и во всех играх Крамера.  
Взвесив все, что было, чего не было, и что могло бы случиться, Страм выбирает ложь, выбирает вызов, ставит на решку. Он совершает ошибку. Стены сдвигаются, ломая кости, а после – давя уже мертвое мясо, выжимая по капле всю кровь, и это – довольно быстрая смерть, но, как и любая другая, она кажется умирающему бесконечно долгой.   
Игра окончена.


End file.
